vida de un guerrero
by hiryushinigami
Summary: despues de haber sido un huerfano, a sido entrenado como un gran guerrero, pero esta mision le hara comprender que la vida de un guerrero no es lo que parese
1. otra oportunidad

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia espero que sea de su mas completo agrado, es un tema que me gusta a mi en lo personal, espero que a ustedes tambien**

La oscuridad dominaba las calles de la ciudad, la nieve comenzaba a caer, el frió golpeaba al muchacho en el rostro, se escondió rápidamente en un callejón para aguantar el intenso frió, pero era inútil, la temperatura aumentaba cada segundo, mientras el tenia como su abrigo algunas ropas viejas y rotas, después el ruido de unos caballos lo despertó.

"general, las tropas están formadas, listas para dar orden de ataque" uno de los soldados le dice a su general al mando, con el les acompañaban mas de una docena de civiles quienes tenían dibujados una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

"bien capitán, dirija las tropas al centro de la ciudad por si llegan a entrar a la ciudad y levante el campamento ay" sin nada mas que decir el capitán se retiro, dejando la orden esparcido entre los soldados, pero algo desvió su mirada hacia el callejón donde se encontraba el pequeño. Bajo de su caballo y diviso al pequeño quien no dejaba de temblar por el intenso frió. "hola pequeño, donde esta tu familia" le pregunta el general, pero eso solo hizo que el niño se alejara mas de el.

"no te haré daño" le dice el general mientras se quitaba su abrigo y cubría con este al pequeño. El niño nunca había recibido un trato a si de alguien, generalmente lo tratan con indiferencia, como si fuera un animal salvaje que no tiene conciencia ni sentimientos. Desde que murieron sus padres nunca nadie lo había tratado con amabilidad. "como te llamas pequeño" le pregunta el general, el rostro del pequeño se tranquilizo al sentir que el viejo no le haría daño, "Aang, mi nombre es Aang".

"hola Aang, mi nombre es Katsumoto, ¿donde están tus padres?" le pregunta el militar, el muchacho sintió confianza para responderle, "es que yo no tengo papas, ellos murieron".

"lo siento, pero sabes, cuando se nos interpone una adversidad, lo único que hay que hacer es seguir adelante, si no la memoria de los que perdimos, seria deshonrada" Aang se conmovió por estas sabias palabras, sabia que este hombre tenia corazón y tal vez le daría la ayuda que necesita.

"ven conmigo" le dice el general a Aang, no sabia por que pero el general le daba, no solo confianza, si no que veía en sus ojos algo mas, tal vez el amor paternal que perdió, pero piensa que en este general, podía recuperar el amor que perdió tan repentinamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, solo es una probadita después vendra el aperitivo, luego el plato fuerte y al ultimo el postre, bueno dejen reviews por favor**


	2. nueva mision

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro de estos episodios, bueno sin nada mas que decir disfruten, aaaaaa y ademas al termino de cada episodio les pondré una "frase del dia" por que, simplemente por que soy fanático de las frases, se me millones, asi que solo las trasmitiré y depende de ustedes tomar estos consejos de su servidor.**

POV de Aang

Han pasado 17 años desde que un viejo me encontró tirado en la calle bajo las fauces del frió, el me acogió y me trato como su hijo, me dio las lecciones mas duras, castigaba mis errores, me disciplinaba con mano de hierro, y lo que e aprendido en todo este tiempo que e estado bajo su mando, es que le doy gracias a dios por darme un padre asi, por que padres como el hacen hombres fuertes y preparados para soportar los duros golpes de la vida y los estragos de la guerra. Ahora soy un maestro aire y un guerrero entrenado en operaciones de espionaje, una vida no muy grata para alguien que busca la paz. Prefiero ser espontáneo, tomo la vida como un gozo, mientras otros lo toman como si fuera una oportunidad para enriquecerse, bueno aya ellos.

Ahora me dirijo al reino de la tierra, un pequeño conflicto entre familias, claro las familias ricas siempre tienen problemas, o son por dinero, o son por poder. o son por dominio o si no es por no poder dominar el dinero

Llegamos a la mansión de los beifong, muy grande para una familia de 3, me llevaron a la sala donde se encontraba el señor beifong

"su abrigo señor" me dice uno de los ayudantes

"si, es mió y tengo la nota para probarlo" después tome asiento, el señor se veia un poco preocupado, tal vez sea algo malo

"señor, mi nombre es aang, capitán del pelotón de espionaje, ¿me mando llamar?" le pregunto

"si, ay algo que me preocupa, como debes saber, siempre hemos estado en lucha con la familia Hiraki, nos enteramos ayer que nuestro sobrino Ikashi murió a manos de esa familia, el punto es que queremos a un guarda espaldas para nuestra hija, a ella le gusta fugarse de la casa, pero en esos escapes puede ser victima de un ataque" el señor beifong me dice esto como si me ocultara algo

"asi que contrato al mejor guerrero que pudo contratar, no" le dijo

"su padre nos dio buenas recomendaciones sobre usted" me dice

"señor beifong, vine solo por que mis superiores me lo ordenaron, es una misión muy peligrosa, pero aun asi a ellos solo les interesa el dinero que ganare con esta misión" le dijo con una voz no muy amable "pero, lo hare de todos modos" el señor no podia creer lo que había dicho, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

"ya puedes entrar" le grito a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, de la puerta entra una hermosa chica, cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca, labios rojos, realmente era muy encantadora.

"disculpe capitán ella es mi hija, toph beifong, toph que te he dicho de estar espiandome" le pregunta el señor a su hija

"perdoname padre, pero no puedes contratar a alguien para protegerme, se cuidarme sola" le dice toph

"que pasa señorita, ¿no le teme a la soledad?" le pregunto

"no, le temo a tu compania" me dice, me gusta su carácter, segura de si misma, creo que esta misión podria ser interesante

**Hasta aquí los dejo, esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansia **

**Frase del dia: "ay solo dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana, y del universo no estoy seguro" – Albert Einstein**


End file.
